Devil's Twilight
by Welsh Dragon Writer
Summary: Our Hero is a normal school boy until he is confronted by some abnormal occurrences that brings the idea of Devils, Angels and Fallens. Our hero is faced with the Twilight realm with the challenge to save the factions.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago, was a land of peace and tranquility where the people lived happily, carefree of the potential threats that may harm the fair land.

That place was Hyrule, a kingdom that kept the balance between light and darkness, good and evil, and that balance was kept by a powerful magic called the triforce. It was the power that kept evil at bay, while the light could shine on the land, but the evil that grew over time had different ideas. They wanted the Triforce for themselves and attacked Hyrule.

The kingdom was under attack, and darkness invaded the kingdom, but not all hope was lost. The kingdom was protected by a princess and her chosen knight. The two 'borrowed' power from the triforce, one wisdom, and the other courage.

The two took their army and fought for many days until the power of the Triforce finally overpowered the evil, but they let their guard down and a powerful warrior stole the triforce of power right from under the princesses nose.

The powerful warrior forced the princess and the knight's hand and they used their remaining power to banish the monster and the rest of the evil to a different realm. A realm called Twilight.

The powerful magic took a toll however when the Triforce's power was drained and became dormant. The remaining evil took the kingdom of Hyrule and sunk it deep into the underworld, where it would never be seen for thousands of years.

 **Thought I would just give a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1 A Hero's Awakening

Chapter 1 A Hero's Awakening

It was in the afternoon, and the classroom was silent as the a teacher was writing on the chalkboard a problem for the class to solve. She turned around as her silver hair blew briefly as a window was cracked and the summer breeze began blow.

"Ms. Rossweisse from one side of the class to another and looked at one boy that staring deeply into the book trying to understand the material. She felt some sort of confidence in the boy and smiled before calling his name.

"Link, can you solve this problem?" She asked. The boy responded and looked up at the board, he looked at the book one more time before facing Rossweisse and nodding in silence. He stood up and walked to the board and began to write on the board.

After a few moments he set the chalk down and turned to Rossweisse to see her reaction. She read over what he wrote and smiled with a nod.

"Good job Link, you got it right." She said with a grin. Link smiled before heading back to his desk. Everyone took Link's answer and wrote it into there notes thanking him for his help in silence.

Link was normally like that, he was a boy that kept to himself in silence, but his actions are what made everyone admire him. In his case, his actions spoke as much as a million words. If someone had a problem he would be there to help in any way he could. With nothing to do at home, he would enjoy many activities, from Kendo, to just reading in the library, he was always looking for something use his time for.

His fellow students admired his like a big brother, all the girls gawked at him while some guys were jealous, but they all knew how good of a guy Link was, even if he wasn't as open to conversation.

Link only saw everyone as his fellow classmates, he wasn't good at making enemies, but even though they all admired him, he didn't really have close friends that he spends time with, well, he had one.

It was the end of the day and Rossweisse reminded everyone that finals were in two days, and after those two days is the beginning to summer vacation. He packed his backpack and ran for the main entrance. He stopped to a blue haired girl with a green highlight in the front. She noticed Link and smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Link, were gonna be late, finals are coming, but that doesn't mean we can skip out on practice." The girl said before grabbing his hand and dragging him ,with a struggling look, to the dojo.

The girl's name was Xenovia, she is somewhat energetic when it came to her passion in kendo, and she would drag Link into her activities every chance she had, even if he had more important matters to attend to. She wasn't always like that though. When she first arrived from a different country, she was socially awkward and shy, and when she made an effort to make friends it made the other students feel uncomfortable from her awkwardness, but that all changed when she met Link. The only place that filled her with confidence was the dojo where she could practice her swordsmanship, and that's where she met him.

One day Xenovia laid eyes on Link at he was working up a sweat with a bamboo sword. She was impressed with his skill and challenged him to a match. As their practice swords clashed, they felt each others determination to be the victor and their motivations that kept them on their feet. They felt the passion in each strike before Link was knocked down to the ground with his sword across the room from him. Xenovia held out her hand and smiled with joy for the first time since she arrived here.

The two kept at it every day until they started to actually hang out. Xenovia didn't mind the boy's silence but was curious to what purpose or reason Link had to keep him to himself to everyone.

Like the beginning, the two dueled once again in the dojo, ever since Link lost the first time he's been training under Xenovia until he can defeat her. Today was different than the others, Xenovia slashed down her sword down but Link hopped to the left and jumped before swinging his sword down onto Xenovia's head. She quickly blocked it though and pushed Link back knocking him on the ground. He picked himself up and planted himself before charging towards Xenovia and slashed towards her multiple times before thrusting his sword forward, catching her off guard. Link started his slashing combo again, but this time he planted a blow knocking Xenovia on the ground.

"Wow, Link, you actually beaten me this time." Xenovia said. Link held out his hand before she grabbed it and was lifted off of the ground. Link smiled showing that he felt accomplished from his victory. Xenovia looked out of the window and saw that the sky was becoming a red color as the sun was moving over the ridge before disappearing.

The two were outside looking at the sky watching the beautiful sunset.

"You know Link, back at home people would tell stories about a different world, a place between the light and darkness. A place where both the living and the dead that are stuck in limbo, if I remember correctly, it's called The Twilight Realm." Xenovia explained. Link didn't really know what Xenovia was really talking about, but he listened as they stared up at the sky until it turned dark and the stars began to shine.

'It's getting late, we should head home." Xenovia said. Link nodded in agreement before the two parted ways.

Link was walking down the street on his way home until he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw that nothing was there. He was confused at first but continued to walk before he heard the same sound behind him. He turned around again to catch a girl taking a step forward but then tripped as she tried to hide from sight again. Link turned around again and was shocked to see a woman stepping and falling towards the ground. The woman sniffed as if she was trying to hold back a cry of pain. Link reacted and immediately kneeled down to try to help the poor woman up.

"Thank you so much for the meal, your sacrifice will not be forgotten." her whimpering voice turned into a dark and evil voice before growing into a giant mutated monster. Link looked up in shock as the monster looked over Link. The monster lifted its giant mutated hand and grabbed Link before throwing him across the street knocking the breath out of his lungs. He slowly picked himself up still not believing what was happening, he never expected a creature like this to be this far from the forest. Link got up and turned to run away as he had nothing to defend himself with.

Link ran until there was a dead end but realized that he was trapped as the deformed monster slowly walked towards him. He closed his eyes as he didn't see a way out of here until he heard Xenovia call out his name.

"Link, hold on!" Xenovia said before stabbing the monster in the back, causing it to wail in pain. It shook Xenovia off, knocking her into the wall. Link was shocked to see Xenovia knocked out. The monster turned and was going to pick her up to eat her. Link was terrified, scared that his friend was going to be eaten by a huge and ugly monster. He noticed the sword that was sticking out of its back before clenched his teeth and running up to the monsters back to jump on top of it to and grab sword before pulling it out. The monster dropped Xenovia and turned to see Link in a stance and ready to take on the creature. The monster swiped across the ground trying to grab Link, he jumped over its arm and slashed its arm off. It roared before biting trying to bite down. Link rolled passed the creature and ran out of the alleyway and drew the monster out to get more breathing room. The monster ran after Link and caught Link right before he made it to the end of the alley. Link struggled to get his arm loose but it was no use as it had a tight grip on him. The monster slowly opened its mouth wide, ready to swallow Link whole before a shock of lightning exploded into its face causing it to let go of Link.

He fell on his back before getting up to see what looked students with uniforms from his school standing in a formation to exterminate the beast. A girl with red hair known to the school as Rias Gremory, she was someone that Link was familiar with, making him shocked to see her. He also recognized a few others that was also from his school. Rias turned her attention to the monster before beginning to chant.

"Vile beast, you who has betrayed it's master to fulfill your terrible desires, you deserve to die a thousand times and in the name of The House of Gremory it is time for you to perish!" She said before a flash of red light exploded towards the monster causing it to disappear. She then turned her attention to Link who was still shocked at the turn of events. He looked at Rias Gremory who also didn't expect to run into Link as she also was aware that he was in the same school as the rest of her team. Link didn't know what was happening but was sent back to dropped the sword before running back into the alley to check on Xenovia.

"Wait Link!" Rias called out but was ignored as Link was more worried about his friend.

He ran until he saw Xenovia trying to get up from the ground but was struggling due to a massive headache. Link picked her up bridal style and ran back out to see if he could get her to a hospital. He was stopped by Rias and her team that Link recognized as Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia. He was confused as he was stopped by Rias holding her hand. Rias walked towards him slowly before he gave a defensive look towards her, after the light show he saw, he didn't know whether to trust her or not.

"I'm sorry for putting you into this, I promise we will hela her, and everything will go back to normal, I promise." Rias said. Link was conflicted but it looked like he didn't have a choice. The girl that he knows as Koneko took Xenovia from Link's hands and took her away from him. Link reached out as he was obviously worried for her. Rias placed her hand on Link's forehead.

All that happened tonight was a fun afternoon with Xenovia before going to bed." Rias said before Link shocked with something before falling to the ground asleep.

"We thought this one was going this one was going to be trouble." Akeno said with a smile.

"I know but…" Rias stopped as she stared at Link asleep.

"But what Rias?" Asia asked.

"It's nothing, let's just take Link home so we can help Xenovia." Rias said. Everyone agreed as they took Link home.

'Xenovia never lets her guard down, what changed?' Rias asked herself. As Kiba was carrying Link over his shoulder, a triangle began to glow in his left hand before fading away in an instant.

It was mourning and Link sat up in an instant breathing heavy like he just went through the most traumatic experience of his life. As Rias's spell obviously didn't work on Link, the images of what happened last night soared through his mind. Without anytime to lose, he got ready for the day and ran out of his house as fast as he could and towards the school, hoping to see Xenovia there and safe as Rias promised.

He was standing at the front gate hoping for the best until he heard Xenovia's voice which took him away from his thoughts. His eyes went wide as he was swept with relief to see her smiling. Link ran up to her and hugged her which surprised her. Her cheeks started to turn red before she began to realize the situation. She gently pushed Link off of her and spoke.

"Link, did you remember everything that happened last night?" Xenovia asked. Link gave a nod which left Xenovia shocked as she was told that Rias made him forget. She didn't know what to do in this situation, so she did the only thing she can think of doing.

"Could you come to the old school building? It's in the woods behind the school, I'm sure you have questions." She said. Link nodded as he did seek answers about what happened last night. Xenovia smiled and held Link's hand.

"I really am sorry that you got mixed up in that situation, maybe later I can make it up to you." Xenovia said asking Link if they could hang out later if things weren't awkward. Link nodded nodded again before the two began to walk to the school building.

They were stopped however as they felt the ground beginning to shake. Link and Xenovia turned around to see orcs riding warthogs charging right towards them as others came from behind them and began to charge the school. One of the orcs began to charge at Xenovia with intent to do her harm. Link noticed and summoned his courage and pushed Xenovia out of the way. Xenovia and Link began to run into the forest near the old school building.

The two ran ran through the forest trying to make there way towards the old school building. Link looked behind him behind him and saw that a leader was shooting arrows in their direction. The two saw the building and ran as fast as they could towards the entrance. They were only a few seconds away from the door when an arrow hit Xenovia in the back sending her to the ground. Link halted and saw Xenovia on the ground.

"Link, go!" Xenovia yelled, but Link didn't do what he was told and picked Xenovia up. He didn't have time to run into the door as the orc was right behind him, inches from its blunt weapon. Link threw Xenovia into the door before jumping to the side as the orcs blunt weapon went through the wall that was next to the door that Link dodged at the last second. He slowly backed up from the orc as it lifted it took its weapon out of the damaged structure. It turned towards Link and grumbled as he turned towards the nervous boy. Link took the chance and turned around and ran deeper into the woods. The leader only turned around and went back towards the school to help his underlings raid the campus.

Link didn't know that the orc stopped following him, he kept running as fast as he could hoping that he would lose his so called pursue. He stopped however as he saw a large black wall with an evil looking design giving off an unsettling vibe. Link slowly backed away from the barricade before a massive hand grabbed him and dragged him through the wall.

Link opened his eyes and found himself struggling in a grip of a dark creature that with an unusual mask covering its face. As Link struggled the triangle on his left hand began to glow like it did when Rias tried to cast a spell on him. The triangle glowed and sent a shockwave of light causing the monster to drop him and disappear. Link dropped to the ground, breathing heavy he struggled to stand as a strange pain began to move throughout his body. His breath became short as he felt himself beginning to change. He looked at his left hand noticed the the triangle for the first time, only to see his hand turn into a canine's paw. His eyes went wide as he saw himself beginning to change. He clenched his eyes as the pain began to grow. He looked up to the sky and saw its abnormal color before yelling in pain before it turned into a owl before he was covered in hair and grew a snout that was lined with razor sharp teeth.

Link passed out after he was finished transforming into a wolf. The triangle's glow died as he fell unconscious.

After Link passed, more of the dark creatures showed themselves before picking the wolf up and disappearing from the corrupted world.

 **Did I peak your interest? Please let me know and some possible ideas to prevent a writer's block. Thank you and I hope you guys have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 2 Strange Encounters

Chapter 2 Strange Encounters

Xenovia and the rest of the Occult Research Club were out in the forest trying to find Link. After they got seperated, Xenovia stepped out only to find that the forest was vacant. All she could find was gashes in the old buildings foundation. Xenovia gulped as she went back inside to gather the remaining members knowing that they were more than willing to help out a club member.

"Rias, something's happened!" Xenovia panicked. Rias looked up from what she was reading from and stood up.

"Xenovia, is something the matter?" Rias asked.

"Link, I was guiding him here and we were attacked by orcs, I didn't have time to summon Daurandal, we got seperated, he's missing!" Xenovia couldn't keep her thoughts together knowing that her friend was in danger.

"Okay then, Akeno, you and I will take to the skies and see if we could locate him. Koneko, you and Asia try to looking in the forest. Kiba, you and Xenovia try to check the school or anywhere near by, Link might have escaped and hid somewhere." Rias declared.

" **Right!"** The club members all responded to their master.

They all went outside to split up until the atmosphere became dark and silent. Everyone but Rias didn't know what was happening as they were approached by a man in robes and a creepy looking mask. Behind him were the same creatures that kidnapped Link.

"You have two options princess, surrender this world to me and embrace the the power of twilight, or resist and die in vain, what will it be?" The strange man said in raspy voice.

"Who are you?" Rias demanded.

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness, my name is Zant, and I've come here from the Twilight realm, on a mission to bury this this territory and all of the underworld in Twilight!" Zant began to laugh before coughing to keep his composure. "So what will it be princess?" He finished. Before RIas could say anything Xenovia took a step forward.

"Did you send those orcs after Link?" Xenovia asked.

"That's my little secret." Zant said with his mouthpiece gone before covering it back up. Xenovia's face turned red as she was beginning to become furious.

"Where is he?" Xenovia asked in a demanding tone.

"That's also a secret." Zant said before Xenovia summoned Daurandal and leaped for a downward slice. Zant smiled to himself as one of the creatures grabbed her before she could land a hit and threw her into the walls of the building.

"Xenovia! Rias called out as her servant was lying on the ground dealing with the shock from the impact.

"I won't ask you again, Ruin Princess." Zant Rias's hair glowed bright red.

"I will not tolerate any threat to this town, but for injuring my servant you will DIE!" Rias yelled as her Ruin magic glowed she then sent shots after shots of her magic at the creatures and Zant. The rest saw their que and went in for an attack while Asia did her best to heal Xenovia. Koneko and Kiba, were able to do some damage to the creatures, but they would somehow all get back up like it never happened, but Akeno and Rias didn't have much luck. In fact they were resistant to Akeno's Lightening, or Rias's ruin which made them at a disadvantage. The creatures attacked and left Koneko and Kiba wounded and charging at Rias.

"Goodbye princess." Zant said before snapping his fingers.

Meanwhile at the Spring of Kouh, the black creatures heard their command and entered the waters. A bright light shined to defend itself but was then stripped away of its light entirely, rendering it powerless to protect the light.

The ORC was powerless against the Twilight magic that Zant could weald. He stared down at him before giving a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you are already to late and to powerless to stop me!" Zant said before dissolving into particles and went up into the air.

The light from the mysterious Spring of Kuoh was taken, and the land was now consumed with Twilight. Rias and the others stood defeated and nervous, as their bodies became nothing but spirits that did no exist in this plain.

Somewhere deep in the unknown. Link opened his eyes and first noticed the cold wind that was hitting his fur. When he finally came to, he looked down at his paws and yelped when he saw that it wasn't his hands. He looked at himself from all sides and saw the hairy beast that was himself, and then saw that he was chained to the middle of a cold and cryptic holding cell.

He remembered the ambush that took place, and how he got separated from Xenovia, then dragged into what looked like a completely different realm. Link noticed the strange aura he felt around him. It was creepy, between light and darkness, like a Twilight zone.

Link was struggling, trying to pull from the chain, biting it in hopes to break free. He had to stop and pant as he was becoming tired of the struggle. It was getting cold, and he was getting hungry. He had no choice but to lay down and rest.

He was swept from the cold and dragged into a dream. It looked like he was in a throne room within a castle. He noticed a group of people that were standing at the throne, ready for battle, who they were, he did not not know, but he did recognize Rias and her friends including Xenovia were also in the room. Link was surprised to see the her here, but it was useless pondering about it.

The door suddenly bursts open revealing the dark creatures that dragged Link into the Twilight realm in the first place and someone who seemed to dress up as a general, or Zant. The powerful warlocks and warriors stood in front of what looked to be a princess.

Zant's army charged, and the defenders stood ready. The monsters jumped in the air but froze in mid place. Link saw the fire in Xenovia's eyes like she was going to fight for her life, but a voice called out to him. He looked at the princess that stood ready.

"Link, the hero chosen by the gods, you must must help the other leaders, so that they may help save hyrule," The princess called. One by one the warriors and wizards disappeared into twilight. Link saw that Xenovia was disappearing too and reached out to grab her, but she bursted into particles and disappeared. He got in the way of the monsters and one landed on him when they finally started moving again. It raised its claw in the air and slashed down before Link opened his eyes and howled from the dream.

"Was the poor puppy nodding off?" A small and mischievous said. Link turned his head to see a small and odd girl with a weird helm on her head and floating in mid air. "Sorry it took so long, sneaking in this castle was more challenging than I thought it would be," she spoke again.

After Link had that dream, and with all that has happened until now, Link couldn't afford to drop his guard. He stood there growling at the person that grew mischievous grin.

"Aww, and to think I was going to help you escape from this prison," She said. Link stopped growling, but he still didn't trust her for the moment. "That's better," she said before zapping her power and snapping the chain in half. The girl opened the door with a giant hand that came out of her head. "By the way, the name is Midna," She said. "And for this deed you will be my servant until your debt to me is repaid. Link barked in objection. "I know exciting right?" She laughed before jumping on Link's back.

The two wandered the corridors for a while, sneaking past the creatures that took him hold in the first place, until there was a dead end.

"Any ideas genus?" Midna asked. Link only barked. He looked down and up to find a chain that could be pulled down. Without a second thought, Link pounced up and grabbed the handle with its jaws, pulling it down.

A grated passage opened and the ground began to rumble. Midna leaned into his ear and whisper.

"You might want to run," She spoke. Link backed away from the grated tunnel as water exploded from the darkness. Link tried to sprint away, but the water picked him up and swept him across the prison block until the water stopped at a brittle wall. The impact of the water smashed the wall in leaving a hole for the water to drain. Midna held onto Link as the two unwillingly raced through the hole and out of the prison.

Link and Midna fell to the ground and landed in castletown by the fountain in the middle of town. The runoff ran out, didn't matter though since it was pouring rain outside. Link noticed that he and Midna were still in the Twilight Realm.

Too bad, twilight has swept across every land of hyrule, and it's now seeping into the human world too. If we don't stop it, it will spread until it covers every world in this dimension," Midna explain.

"So you better giddy up," Midna said. Link barked. "Oh, you want to help your friend? I guess I could take you to her, but just remember, your my servant, I'm letting you save her because I'm letting you. So be grateful," Midna said in a weird playful way before the two disappeared into particles.


	4. Chapter 3 Rescue Mission

Chapter 3 Rescue Mission

Link and Midna appeared in front of the clubroom. The entire area was covered in twilight. Link walked up to the front door but stopped. He noticed something in the air, a scent that he could recognize. Her scent.

"You can smell her can't you?" Midna laughs. "Then let's go save your princess," she said.

Link nodded and pushed the remains of the door open and stepped inside. He followed the scent to a room. Midna opened the door for Link and he entered to see what looks like ghosts floating in different parts of the room. He stepped up to one of them as it was the source of the scent. He closed his eyes and focused on the ghost until his sixth sense kicked into gear.

He opened his eyes and whined when he saw Xenovia, slumped against the wall. She looked like she was ready to pass out, fighting for her consciousness, bags under her eyes with cold sweats running down her face. He looked over to see Rias and the others in the room all in the same condition of Xenovia.

"It looks like Twilight has an effect on devils, and not a good one." Midna pointed out. Link was surprised for a moment at what she just said. Devils? Is that what Xenovia was? He pondered on it until Xenovia let out a groan.

"Xenovia?" Rias asked.

"What is this, Rias?" Xenovia asked.

"It's Zant, he's using his twilight magic, drains our power," Rias said.

"I can't even move," Kiba said. He was trying to hang on the curtain.

"We need to go to The Spring of Kuoh, if twilight seeped into this place, then that means the springs power is weakened.

Link took one last look at Xenovia and whined before leaving the building. They made their way into the woods and continued walking until they heard the sound of water running. They stepped on rocky sand to find the spring, practically dead besides the small stream hitting against the rocks. Midna jumped off of Link's back and looked around. She dragged her hand in the water and a small glow appeared from within the water, but it was unable to submerge.

" _Please young one, here my yearning. Please find the light that was stolen from me, so that I may cleanse this land,"_ A voice called from within the spring.

"You heard the man, you have to find the light, and the only reason the light is missing, is that someone stole it along with those black things," Midna explained, but it didn't answer the question on who.

Link's furry head thought of an idea and sniffed around. Besides the smell of the spring, he sniffed out a scent of… smoke? He focused on his new found ability looked towards Kuoh Academy.

"Smart little dog aren't you? Are you gonna wait for an invitation?" Midna asked. Link wasted no time and sprinted so fast, Midna had to hang on for dear life as she was getting thrown around on his back like a bull ride.

Link and Midna made it to the track and field of the school. He stopped and panted for a bit while Midna leveled herself.

"Couldn't you go a little faster? I wanted to make sure I was smacked clean by that branch back there," She said, picking the leaves from her headpiece. The two stopped quiet however when they noticed a man with spiky blonde hair and a cocky grin.

"Master did warn me that a dog escaped from the pound," he spoke up. Link figured that the smoke was from him, and he didn't look friendly. "We were hoping that you wouldn't be a threat, but I guess that is out of the question. Master told me to put you and your little friend down when you come for me." The man said.

"Who in the world are you to tell us our fate, if you don't mind me asking?" Midna asked sarcastically.

"My name is Riser Phoenix, and I the devil that has the power to have all Devil's near before me!" He began to laugh hysterically.

"So my pet was right, you are the one that took the light from the spring, but a devil? Why aren't you affected?" Midna had to ask. The whole thing was on big riddle of what was going on.

"Why my master gave me this power of course, Lord Zant was kind enough to give me this power in hope that I may have this land swallowed by Twilight, and rid of the threat of my dear beloved Gremory in hope that she wouldn't get hurt," Riser explained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you so called 'dear' is in immense pain and can possibly die," Midna tried to get through the morons thick skull, but he wouldn't listen. Blinded somehow.

"It matters not, once she is on the brink of death, I will heroically sweep her off her feet and take her someplace safe. Just me and her." Riser was spilling his plan like a can of beans. Link barked, irritated that this sicko can even dare to think of a terrible plot like that.

"What's wrong little doggy? Are you angry? Maybe I can give you a bone." Riser said.

"Sick em boy." Midna said. Link barked and charged. He felt something within him changing. His attitude. He went from confused to confident. He knew that this man was the reason that Xenovia was in so much pain, and he was the only one that could stop him.

Link pounced and grasped Riser's arm with his jaws. Riser only smiled and engulfed himself in flames. Link had no choice but to let go. The flames disappeared.

"Is that all you got?" Riser taunted. Link pounced again with more force. He opened his jaws wider and grasped Riser's arm one more time. This time he used his beast strength and began to tear his arm off. Riser winced from the pain, but the madness in his mind prevented him from feeling most of his tissue getting torn apart.

"Aww, all you really needed was a bone huh?" He laughed. As Link spat the dismembered arm out of his mouth. Riser's stub was engulfed in flames and a new arm appeared.

"Come here." Riser ordered. With another bark Link charged. He literally had no other tactic to land a hit on the madman.

Link was on the ground. He had multiple burns on his fur, and he was tired from all of the running and pouncing. He had to literally roll over to put out the fire before it singed his fur. He was about to pass out until Midna floated down and landed besides him.

"You are just getting thrown around aren't you?" She asked. Link growled at her.

"And here I thought I was just going to end this for you," She said. Link went wide eyed. It was official. He hated her.. He stopped growling and Midna turned to Riser who was standing victorious.

"It's time that a lowly being like you disappeared," She said.

"Disappear? What are you gonna do, disintegrate me?" Riser laughed.

"No, but you will disappear in a moment," She said before her hair from her head dress became an arm. The arm grabbed Riser with a tight grip and pulled something out of his chest with much force. He yeld for a moment before letting Riser go. She pulled back her hair and snapped her fingers.

"What did you do?" Riser asked.

"Returning something you stole." She said. Before Riser could take a step. His body reduced to particles and flew off and disappeared in the sky.

She turned around and faced Link with an innocent smile. Link however wasn't smiling. He didn't want to relax. He knows now that he can't trust her.

"Oh chill out will you? The only reason why I waited was because he needed to let his guard down in order for me to snatch this, she said before revealing a vine of pods that were full of light. Link shook his head and snarked before the two disappeared.

The two appeared back at the spring. Midna dropped the vine of light into the pool of the spring. After a moment it began to glow a bright light. The spring glowed brightly from the water and engulfed Link as Midna disappeared.

Link opened his eyes to see that everything was back to normal. The Twilight was gone, and the springs small waterfalls were brought back to life and the trees that surrounded him were as green as ever. The water began to rumble and a dragon rose up from the water. It had a red aura that would intimidate anyone, but not Link. Something changed within Link when he first turned into a wolf. A strength of courage if you will. The dragon admired Link's bravery and heroic deed on curing the land of its cursed magic and spoke.

"You are the one, the hero chosen by the gods. In proof you have revived the light, and appear before me with the cloths an ancient hero that once defended from the twilight so long ago," The red dragon said. Link looked down and saw that he was human again, but in a dark green tunic with brown boots and gauntlets. "As a thank you for your aid, I will bestow this sword of of light, and a shield that I have kept safe since an ancient village burned down long ago.

Link held out his hands as he was given a sword and a wooden shield. He placed the weapons on his back.

"Ascalon, a sword that is to burn threw evil, and is said to slay a dragon. The Ordon shield, to protect you from mischievous foes," The dragon announced. "May the gods guide you hero, so that you may destroy all evil," he said before disappearing within the spring.

Link pulled out the sword from his back and felt that deep down that this was his purpose, to defeat evil and protect the good, but first, he wanted to see if Xenovia was okay. Midna popped out of nowhere, but she wasn't here, just a shadow of her real self.

"Yeah, me and the light don't really get along well, so I'll just follow you by your shadow kay?" She said. Link only gave her a stern look before she disappeared within the shadow that Link was casting.

Rias and her peerage picked themselves up from the floor. Their magic slowly returned to them and color began to return to their face.

"The spring, it's been revived," Rias said.

"By who?" Xenovia asked.

Before anymore words were exchanged. A magic circle appeared before them and flames were thrown from said circle. Riser appeared from it and stomped over to Rias.

"Were leaving," Riser demanded.

"Riser? What do you think your doing? I already told you no!" She yelled as he grasped her wrists.

"Something has come up, and I must have you now before it's too late, now come with me!" He yelled. He was blinded with rage.

"Riser, I told you before. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, so let me go!" Rias shouted.

"Shut up girl!" Riser yelled with a slap to her face. After she yelped Kiba pulled out his sword and stood ready to slash Riser. Rider pulled Rias around and held her like a hostage.

"Don't even think about it," Riser grunted. "I will burn this entire building down and take her in a bag if I have to!" He yelled before the arm that he was holding Rias with was slashed off. Rias ran to the other side of the room and stood ready to unleash her destruction magic on him. She stopped however when she saw that it wasn't Kiba, but Link his his new attire.

"Link?!" Rias and Xenovia realized who they were looking at.

"You little brat! Who do you think you are to take what's mine!?" He yelled. Link only responded by slashing each of Riser's arms off his body in return of tossing him around as a wolf.

"Too bad, so sad kid, I'm immortal, you can't hurt me!" Riser laughed. Link smiled as he sheathed his sword. As soon as the sound of his sword hit the end of his sheathe. Riser collapsed on the ground.

"Ah. you bastard! It burns!" Riser yelled. He looked at the sword that was in Link's sheathe. "That's a sword of light isn't it? How did you get that?" Link only stepped up and kicked Riser in the face, knocking him out cold.

Xenovia was about to rush to Link until a dark aura slipped off of Riser and vaporized in the air.

"He's not getting up anytime soon," Koneko said, poking the unconscious Riser.

Link was about to approach Xenovia until he got tackled to the floor. He looked up to see his blue haired friend with tears in her eyes.

"I was so worried, I thought those monsters got you," She wept. Link gave her a warm smile that helped her calm down. The two stood up while they both gave them a warm smile.

"So… Link. Did you have something to do with the Twilight disappearance?" Rias asked. Link turned to Rias and gave a nod. "So you're aware of our situation?" She asked again. Link nodded again. Rias wasn't used to Link's silence, so she felt awkward. "Do you know exactly what we are?" She asked. Link crossed his arms with a questioning look.

"Rias, Link is as skilled with a sword, almost as skilled at me." Xenovia gave Link a mischievous look, as he only rolled his eyes.

"Okay then," Ris said before revealing her wings to Link. After she did, her peerage, including Xenovia, also revealed their devil wings. Link looked shocked for a moment and looked at his friend who had her wings out also.

"I'm sorry, were supposed to be discreet for people that are unaware of us," Xenovia explained. Link only gave a gesture. 'Make sense.' He was very understanding.

"Twilight is gone now, but what Zant was saying. Is it true?" Akeno asked. Rias was looked concerned.

"We need to report to my brother, but if what he said was true. It means that all of the underworld is under Twilight. Which means there no way we can help, even heaven is under attack and who knows what's happening there," Rias spoke. She didn't know what to do, or if she could do anything.

Link placed a hand on Rias's shoulder which got her attention. Link looked at her with a smile. She noticed his eyes and how his grin heals all sense of fear and doubt. She blushed.

"Link, you delt with Twilight here, but are you sure you could cure heaven and hell?" She asked. Link nodded and formed a fist to his chest telling her that he will do it no matter what. She smiled and shook her head.

"I guess I now no why Xenovia likes you. Thank you Link, but please, when you can. I want you to let me know when I can see my brother, I want to know if he's okay. Please?" She asked. Link gave her a nod. Which again warmed her heart. Link was about to head out before Xenovia stopped him once again.

"Can you promise me one thing?" She asked. "Please don't do anything 'too' crazy. I want you to come back to me in one piece," She said. Link placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. It seemed like he was best at what he does. He let's go and walks out of the room.

He stepped outside and Midna appeared from his shadow. Link's smile faded she appeared.

"What a heartwarming reunion. I wish you could smile at me more often," she cooed trying to tease him. Link only gave her a blank stare. "Don't be like that, were about to take a trip to hell, be exited!" She said before disappearing. Link then dissolved into particles and disappeared in the sky.


	5. Chapter 4 An Aid in Hell

**I want to take this time and apologize for my lack of updates, since my life has been changing, a lot more responsibilities have come up that catch my attention. After those duties, all I can think about is just being lazy. The updates won't be consistent and they might not be long, but as long as I can create a story I will do it when I can, or have the motivation to.**

Chapter 4 An Aid in Hell

Link appeared back to where he escaped from the old kingdom that he was once already captive. He kneeled down as he felt the same way as he did when he first entered twilight, though it was not at painful. He turned back into a wolf and Midna appeared in front of him in her real form.

"In case you didn't know, were in hell, not as hot as I imagined. It's actually quite beautiful." Midna jokes. Link didn't respond. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked. Still no response, though that kind of his thing. "Just find the spring, and get the light back. If we hurry, we maybe able to save the devil's before they're run dry like raisins." She said. Link then sprinted onwards towards an open gate of the castle and entered.

Link and Midna walked down the street of CastleTown and noticed the many ghosts that were hold still in the street. Link used his sixth sense and saw the people limping. Trying to find a way out of the storm of Twilight. It was clear that they were in pain. Link kept running down the streets as they didn't have much time to waste.

Looking for a while and they still had no progress, it wasn't like there were many people to help point them in the right direction.

"Nothing huh? Maybe if there was a way to get inside the castle, we may be able to find a clue." Midna suggested. Link nodded to her, but the kingdom was locked down by those creatures.

"Are you here to help with our problem?" A girl's voice cooed. Link turned around to see a small and cute black cat sitting and looking up at the beast in its eyes. "Oo, a feisty one I can tell, but enough with the foreplay. This twilight has been a problem ever since the return of that creep, Zant. The only reason I'm not like them is because I took this form, though it's kind of restricting," She said. Link was confused by her ranting on. "Anyways if you want to find the spring, you need to go to the mountains up north. Someone by the name of Loki decided to have the nerve and side with Zant, though I don't know what he would get out of it," The cat said. Link nodded in a thank you.

"Huh, even a beast like you is a gentleman," she said before walking away.

"Hear that? Up to the mountains, though you should be worried about an angry god," Midna said. Link wasn't bothered though. He left the castle and headed north to the mountains.

On the path he could see the rocky peaks were growing nearer. He was stopped however by an army of those creatures that were ordered to stop him. Link stood ready, but with logic in the play, he couldn't handle that many creatures at once. He only had one mouth.

"Follow my lead." Midna said. She concentrated her power in her headpiece and summoned her freakishly large hand from her head. "When I say pounce, you raise hell," she punned. Link barked in disapprovement. Midna trapped the hundred creatures in a a dark aura.

"Pounce!" She yelled. Link sprinted forward and lost all control of his movement. He shot like a bullet to each enemy one after another he took all of them all out in a minute with no break. He stood at the beginning of the path up the mountain, panting after the rush of power that overwhelmed him.

"Don't tell me that took it all out of you," Midna jokes. Link kept his composure and finally caught his breath, making the long hike to the Spring of Hyrule.

Up the mountain they went, and soon they made it to the top. The both looked to the right and saw the spring, even though the spring was drained of its magic, you could tell that it was still trying to fight the darkness as it emitted a faint glow in the water, and it called.

" _I can sense you, Link, the one chosen by the gods, and saved my brother from this dark hour, I ask that you return my light so that I may rid of this evil,"_ A deep voice called. Link found the spring, now the only thing left was to find the light that was stolen, he needed to find…

"It seems as though a dog has walked into the pound," A cocky voice spoke up behind him. Link turned to see a Loki, the god of mischief. Wearing a white trench coat and his hair up, it's obvious that he was sketchy.

"Loki, you've always been one to throw a tantrum and conspire against your peers," Midna claimed.

"Midna, you know so much about a world that is outside of your domain," Loki stated. Midna felt bothered but that wasn't the problem here.

"Return the light to the spring, or I will have to let this dog off its chain," Midna threatened.

"Then how about I return the favor?" Loki snapped his fingers and a magic circle formed. From within appeared a huge dog with a fierce row of fangs and claws that could slice steel. Link stepped back once. He was looking at the alpha of the pack and his animal instincts were telling him to step down, but he didn't have a choice, besides, he had Midna… he guessed.

"Meet Fenrir, play nice you two," Loki laughed, and then Fenrir charged.

Link jumped to the left, trying to keep away from the monster's jaws. Fenrir was too fast and lashed out with its claws, just fast enough to graze Link before he jumped back to gain a bit of distance.

Fenrir went in for another strike with its claws. Link jumped to the right and latched his jaws on Fenrir's paw. It didn't work however as Fenrir threw Link off of it, only leaving a bite mark. He hit the rocks after getting thrown off and stumbled up.

"This dog is a tough cookie, do you need some assistance?" Midna asked. Link stumbled and grunted. "I'll take that as a yes," Midna said. She summoned her all powerful hair and gave Fenrir a good hid on the head with a boulder she picked up. Link barked in approvement. "Don't celebrate too early, we just made him dizzy for a moment." She warned. They have to find a weak point and they have it now.

After a hit in the head, Fenrir was giving off a powerful aura that Link noticed in the air. His senses kicked in and showed that there was a powerful source buried in its forehead. Link crouched down like the predator he was.

"You have a plan?" Midna noticed his behavior. Link looked back with the most determined eyes a predator could give. "Well then, MUSH" She shouted. Link dashed forward as Fenrir's vision began to clear. The beast roared and stomped its paw on the ground sending a tremor right in his direction. Link pounced to the right avoiding the attack completely and kept running.

One second away from Fenrir, it aimed its jaw down to take a bite out of the courageous beast. Link jumped up and above his jaw and clawed at its nose before leaping into the glowing source of power in its head. Link clamped his jaw into the glow and shaking and pulling to take it out. The glow became loose and escaped from Fenrir's skull. Link lets go of the light as it floated in the air.

"Noo, what have you done?" Loki shocked from the wolf's soon to be victory. The glow hovered to the dead spring and slowly submerged into the shallow water. The light then exploded from the spring blinding everyone around it.

"NOOOO!" Loki yelled in shame as the light consumed everything.

A breeze was felt onto Link's cheek, the feeling of jagged rocks felt uncomfortable against his back so he got back up on his two feet. It was then he figured that he was back to normal. He looked at the spring that was now back to life. The sound of running water was calming to his mind. The moment was gone however when Loki began laughing. Link turned around to see the maniac pissing himself from the laughter, but then stopped.

"The hero to save the underworld was really a mere child? How interesting, but your too late! Loki said before a magic circle the size of a baseball field appeared above the deranged god. "While you were Fenrir's little chew toy, you gave me just enough to create Ragnarok, as my master has commanded.

Link drew his sword and shield, standing his ground and ready to fight. The circle was at full power and before Link was able to make a move the circle unleashed its power and blew a powerful wind making Link's feet dragged with the wind. He fought to resist the powerful force until he was sweeped off his feet and thrown off of the mountain. Link was about to be ground pizza until a branch from a lower cliff caught his tunic, making him stuck in mid air.

He struggled for sometime, but it was no use. He was stuck. Midna appeared in shadow form and started laughing hysterically at the embarrassing position that he was in. Link crossed his arms and pouted, feeling a bit irritated from the fact that he was stuck onto of a cliff by a tree branch. His options were drawing thin. After the funny moment, Midna managed to pull herself together.

"As much as I want to help, I have no idea how to get you free and land safely to the bottom." She said. Link sighed and knew he was gonna be here for a while until someone is able to find him, at least he thought. The branch cracked giving Link a painful feeling of panic in his stomach. For unknown reason, he thought that holding his breath would keep the branch from cracking, until it snapped completely in half leaving Link in freefall. All that came from Link was a panic scream as he fell to his demise.

.


	6. Chapter 5 Lucifer?

Chapter 5 Lucifer?

Link was free falling down the sheer rock cliff. It seemed like time coming slowly almost to a stop until, and then Midna showed up.

"It seems as though were falling to certain doom, I'm guessing you don't have a plan to get out of this one?" She asked. Link took the time and rolled his eyes at her.

"Well how about I give you a hand." She offered before activating her magical abilities. With a yelp of effort, Link actually started to slow down, he looked over to give a look of thanks to Midna, until he saw how much she was struggling to keep him from falling at a lethal speed. Link looked nervous until Midna had to let go and disappear. Link looked nervous before falling speeding to his doom once again.

The ground below him was in sight after all of the clouds he passed, causing him to panic a bit more. He covered his eyes, ready for the impact. Through his fingers however, he saw a magic circle form below him, making him bounce on impact right before the ground. He flew up in the air a few meters before falling again and hitting the ground. Though the landing wasn't lethal, it was breathtaking… literally. Link landed on his stomach and face, knocking the air from his lungs, and his consciousness out of his head. He rolled over on his back with blurry vision only to see silver hair before passing out.

The sound of dripping water entered his ears before Link struggled for a moment to open his eyes, but his vision began to clear. He was in a dark place, behind some bars that looked oddly familiar. Link realized that he was back to square one.

"Well this seems to be a surprise, waking up back here." Midna spoke up. Unfortunately, I have no way of helping you here since twilight isn't here anymore. She explained. "And it seems like they disarmed you too." She pointed out Links bareback, missing sword and shield. It seemed like he had no choice but to wait.

The wait was short as footsteps were heard from a distance until they stopped at the cell. Link saw a woman, with silver hair like before, and also a maid outfit.

"I apologize for the capture, but we have to be careful on behalf of all of our kingdom." The woman explained. "You were falling, from the place of the spring, were you the one to heal it?" She asked. Link nodded.

"I understand, someone would like to speak with you, and show gratitude." She said as she opened the cell door and leading him out of the dungeon. After a few doors and stairs, the two stepped into a more royal looking part of the castle. With decor and colorful curtains and carpet, it was more than hospitable, Link almost felt out of place.

They entered the throne room which was empty at first sight, but signs of hiding citizens that were taking refuge were seen in the shadows, sceptical of the boy in the green tunic, whether he was friend or foe. Link followed a long red carpet until he approached the throne, with a man planted with a serious expression on his face. To Link's surprise, he looked a lot like Rias, but more grown and a male with the same red hair. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Are you the one that cleared the pestering magic away?" He cuts to the chase. Link nodded with an expression just as serious as him.

"Due to Grayfia's report, you've seen to misplace the trail leading back down and I correct?" The king's expression softened into a smile with a chuckle while Link's face went sour.

"I apologize, I just feel relieved, there's been word that the Twilight was cleansed in my sister's territory, if that was also you, you have my gratitude. I owe you a great debt that I could never possibly repay." The king expressed. Link rubbed the back of his head kind of embarrassed. The king stood up and stepped towards Link.

"My name is Sirzechs, and I welcome you to the underworld, and yours?" Link shook his hand until the door swung open.

"Link!" Rias called out making him turn around to see her and her peerage running towards him. Xenovia wanted to tackle him, she was so worried, but Rias was slightly faster. She squeezed Link like a twig until he was gasping for air.

"You seem to have caught the attention of the Ruin Princess." Midna cooed. Link blushed a bit, but no one seemed to notice.

"Thank you Link! For everything." Rias said. She slowly let's go when Xenovia butted in between the two.

"You need a bath, you look like you dove into a pile of mud." She said with attitude.

"Probably because you fell face first from a freefall." Midna added. Link ignored her… once again.

As much as Link wanted a bath right now, he remembered about what Loki has brought upon on top of the mountain. Link choked when the fact hit him in the head like a two by four and ran out of the room to the nearest window. Everyone was worried from Link's freaked out expression and followed him. Link found a window that faced the mountain and saw that the circle was right where Loki summoned it. Xenovia was right behind him and looked up to where Link was gazing.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a summoning circle, and a dangerous one by the look of the size and pattern." Sirzechs said. "And it's Norse God magic, and that could only mean…" Link nodded to his statement. "Loki, he's trying to bring about Ragnarok." He finished. It was then Link began walking out the front door until Rias stopped him.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked. Link didn't say anything. Only to look over his shoulder for a second, he escaped her grasp and began walking again. "You can't go out there alone." Rias said.

"Then go with him, this matter involves the safety of the entire underworld." Sirzechs suggested. "Link turned around, he didn't want anyone involved, especially since Loki was involved with Zant, but their minds were made up already, and he didn't have a say in it.

"We got your back man, we'll just be support, you take care of Loki." Kiba said with a hand on Link's shoulder. He nodded in approval.

"Asia, it will be best if you stay here." Rias ordered. Asia nodded.

"Please stay safe." She said.

The group was hiking up the mountain. Link and Xenovia were behind the rest as she wanted to talk.

"What happened after we seperated at the clubhouse?" She asked. Link remained silent. "Look, I know you don't like talking, but I'm worried sick about you, I know your pretty skilled with a sword in all, but they're a lot more dangerous people that could really hurt you." Link knew that, falling from a deadly cliff can change a man. But something keeps him from running away from the danger, in fact where ever it is, he feels drawn to it. Seems like his new found courage might be his downfall… maybe.

"Just promise me, promise that you won't do something too stupid, okay?" She said. Link nodded in agreement.

"Were here." Akeno said. Link and Xenovia caught up with the group. The wind was strong and the air became hot. Link looked around and saw that Loki was gone, but that was the least of his worries as flames broke out of the magic circle. The sound of locks and chains could be heard from the circle. Everyone stepped back as a claw reached out of the top and grasped the ring of fire in the air. The other hand appeared at the other side before the arms pulled themselves up. A face appeared, it was covered in ash and burnt charcoal with what looks like fire in it's veins and eyes. His horns resembled a goat if it wasn't so dirty from it's previous prison.

"Oh no." Rias said.

"What? What is that thing?" Akeno asked.

"Lucifer." Rias said but it was covered by Midna's trembling voice. Link was almost surprised.

The man sniffed around and looked straight at Link. He gave a creepy smile before observing the others.

"A human sacrifice, are you trying to bribe me from your punishment for betraying me?" Lucifer spoke in amusement. Rias and the others didn't say anything.

"Not surprising, the more powerful demons even fear my power, though not fully restored, this sacrifice will do nicely for my full recovery. He said before reaching for Link. He was about to draw his sword before a slash and cry was heard. Link was surprised to see Xenovia with the power blade, Durandal holding it with ease and anger.

"You won't take my friend, in the name of Sirzechs, I will defeat you before you harm him." She challenged.

"Wonderful, I've been hoping for a bigger meal to satisfy my appetite." He smiled. Rias and the others stepped up and ready to fight as Link drew his sword and shield.

"Link, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Midna said with with a tremble. Link turned around gave her a look of courage. She sighed before disappearing into his shadow.

"This should be fun." Lucifer said. He took a breath and shoot flames from his mouth. Rias and Akeno summoned a defensive magic circle, blocking the flames. Link covered his eyes for a moment. The evil's flame was hot making them sweat. Link brought up his shield to defend his eyes.

The flames finally died and the knights charged forward. Kiba and Xenovia slashed at Lucifer only making him shiver.

"That tickles." He said before summoning a small group of past soldiers, with rotting flesh and rusted armor and weapons. It was time for Link to show some of his skill. A slash here and a slash there. Knocking them over one by one with a shield bash.

"You're more entertaining than I thought." He said before lifting himself up more and leaving the circle completely. He then began to shrink down to persons size, and looking somewhat like a negative version of Link, without his tunic but instead a business suit, and this black hair and red eyes. "But I have a fake underworld to burn." He said, he seemed to not appreciate the lack of demons and and the essence of evil that resided before.

He stepped up to Link which sent goosebumps down his spine. His courage seemed to fade as he was frozen solid. For Lucifer himself to be inches from his face. It seemed like reality was kicking in and his bravery turned into pure, bone trembling fear.

"Though I would prefer to feed on you, but this form is quite mobile, so I will thank you for giving me an idea for this new form, and give you a chance to run away like the coward like the human you really are." Lucifer said. He reached his hand up near Link's face only to give a simple flick of the nose, sending him up in the air and landing on his back and in the spring, not giving up anytime soon.

"Such a waste of potential, fear can do that to a person." Lucifer smirked to himself.

"Link!" Xenovia yelled out.

"Silence!" Lucifer commanded releasing magic sealing her lips. "For now you shall do as my servants." He stated summoning chains on everyone's hands and feet, limiting there chance for movement. Lucifer marched first as the chains forced everyone to follow him, even though Xenovia was fighting her hardest to get back to Link with tears in her eyes. Next to her was Rias who was filled with sorrow and regret.

"Link… Link?" Midna tried to wake him up. All fun and jokes aside, Midna was a bit worried that the flick of the nose was too much for him. He slowly began to stir and sit up from out of the water. He rubs his nose and saw that it was bleeding a bit. He wiped it off before standing up.

"Lucifer took your friends and he's marching back to the kingdom. We need to stop him or else he'll destroy everything!" She tried to explain. One part of him wanted to know why she cared, and the other was telling him that this whole thing was crazy. Whatever rush of bravery was in him was gone like a leaf in the wind, and he was now terrified.

"Link? Link!" She yelled trying to get his attention. He quickly faced her as she was irritating the crap out of him, but she didn't see any sign of anger. She was shocked to see how much he was trembling, the frozen expression of his eyes. Being faced to face with THE Lucifer himself did something to him. Midna didn't know what to say.

" _You're lucky that he let you off with a warning."_ The voice from the spring said. Link turned around towards the voice it was coming from the spring. _Lucifer is a strong being in itself. I sense the fear is still lurking within you. For your help on returning my light I will grant you a power to stop him, but only you Link, the hero chosen by the gods, can summon the courage you need to step forward."_ He said. A light then glowed from the spring and formed into a shield made of a strong alloy with white and blue details. _"I give you a part of my power, 'the divine shield' will not only protect you from your opponents power, but take it as your own."_ The voice explained.

The shield casually floated into Links hand, he grabbed it and felt the power of protection welling inside him, like the shield accepted him as its master. He focused on the shield for a moment but looked at the ground.

" _I also have an offer for you."_ He proposed. _"Pay a visit with my brother, he might offer you a trade, a power for a request."_ The voice said before the voice died and the glow faded. Link stepped away from the spring, feeling the power of the shield, but he was still unsure if he could face Lucifer.

"Link." Midna called out, but he ignored her.

"I know how your feeling, afraid that you can't do it, and you think of leaving them behind, but you can't give up." She said. Link faced her, he looked ashamed of himself for even thinking that. "You might think you'll be alone, but if it will help you feel stronger, just know I'll be right with you all the way." Midna said. For some reason Link felt better, and that the spell that Lucifer casted into him was released. Link gave a look of thanks, and for the first time he saw an actual smile from her, and if he was honest, it was cute. Midna disappeared into his shadow as Link began walking.

Link stood in front of the kingdom. He took one breath before stepping inside. He opened the door to see what looked like demons wielding sickles and where dark hoods over their faces.

"Seems like Lucifer is taking over the castle, though his change in servants might not bring any hospitality." Midna said. Link nodded in agreement and drew his sword as the demons tried to jump him on;y to get knocked out my a spiral attack. The ground began to rumble for a moment before dying.

"Sounds like Lucifer is making his move, we need to hurry." Midna said. Link sprinted down to the throne room, thinking that Lucifer would confront Sirzechs first.

He kicked open the door to see Lucifer holding Sirzechs by the throat. Link raised his sword to him making Lucifer drop Sirzechs to the ground.

"You should've ran when you had the chance." He swung his arm up sending a sharp dark red magic moving fast to split Link in two. He raised his new divine shield up to his face. I glowed a light blue aura.

 **Divide Divide DIVIDE.** The aura was gone, and it emitted from Link. He took his sword and swung it in a diagonal direction, sending the same magic that Lucifer summoned. Lucifer teleported passed the attack and in front of Link. His eyes showed merciless evil with a grin filled with carnage. Link was once again frozen from the chills sent throughout his body.

"You can't do anything, puny little human. Not even a powerful devil can stand up to me. I'm the Lucifer, with my mere gaze you can't even more." Lucifer said. Link clenched his teeth, he couldn't move.

"Link!, Don't let him win! You gave Divine protection, you just need to move!" Midna shouted from the shadows.

"See? No one can stand up to me." A sword swung across Lucifer's face, cutting Link's look alike's face. Lucifer cringed before laughing.

"Move Link! Remember, you're not alone!" Midna called out one last time.

"You cut me, I'm…" Lucifer was about to say something terrible again until Link stepped up again and impaled Lucifer in his chest. He looked up in shock to see the fire in the hero's eyes. Link twisted the blade and pulled out.

"Ahh, goodbye cruel world!" Lucifer said before laying down and bleeding out, but Link was tired of his games. "Not buying it?" He said before flames surrounded him. After a moment the flames disappeared. Showing a much taller and transformed evil. It was his form before, but he had wings and a tail which grabbed Link by the leg before breaking through the ceiling revealing a blood red storm was circling above the castle.

"You'll see first hand of the apocalypse I will bring to this world." Lucifer said before Link cut his tail loose. Letting him fall on the ceiling.

"I will torture you human, bit by bit, and I will put you back together, and will slowly cut your limbs off piece by piece." He yelled in anger. Link stood up on the roof as the devil himself circled him threw the sky. He sent a breath of fire at Link making him raise his shield once again. It divided the power of the flame until it disappeared entirely.

"Ah, you pest! I'll end you!" Lucifer yelled and swooped down to slash Link with his claws. He swung his sword as he passed and slashed the monsters arm off and looped his sword around slashing it in the stomach.

"No!" Lucifer yelled in his demonic voice, grabbing Link with his other hand before falling into the courtyard of the castle.

Lightning flashed from the blood red sky, raining a dark red water damping the ground. Link was free after the crash landing, but he was hurt after the rough impact from the fall. He struggled to get up but was able to stand.

"No!, I'm not done, a worm like you doesn't have a chance in hell of destroying me!" Lucifer struggled to stand up. With his lost arm he was less of a threat than he was before. Link wasn't done though, he sprinted up to Lucifer making him slash his last claw at him. Link jumped over his arm and slashed his leg making him fall over.

"Damn you!" He said as Link stabbed Lucifer in the face making him wailing before exploding in into a statue of flames before collapsing into shattered charcoal.

Link put his weapons away and stumbled before falling flat on his stomach and falling asleep.

 **I've realized that I'm not very good at action scenes and better with dialogue, any advice?**


End file.
